·· The Magic of Love ··
by X-Beloved-X
Summary: Lily feels quite different about James this year. Is it because of an illegal love potion? Is it because they are forced to work with each other in Head Boy/Girl duties? Is it because Remus Lupin said so? James will find out.


Alrighty, here we go. :D

Disclaimer: I own nothing except this plot!

(¯`·._.·(¯`·._.·(¯`·._.· Chapter One ·._.·´¯)·._.·´¯)·._.·´¯)

"STOP IT, Potter!"

"Admit it!"

"Admit _what_?"

"You love me, Evans!"

"Just GET OFF ME!"

"Nope, you gotta say it!"

"_Incendio_!"

"ARGH!! DAMNIT!"

Lily Evans dashed through the corridor and into an empty classroom. She locked the door manually, and then she double-locked it with a locking charm. Lily smirked as she heard Potter struggle with the doorknob. He muttered some spells in an attempt to unlock the door, but the spells failed.

"You can't hide in there forever, Evans," said James on the other side.

Lily pushed her ear to the door and grinned. "You can't wait outside for me forever either!" _Still_, she thought, _how am I going to get out of this?_

There was silence for a few more seconds, until James cried, "And you're buying me new robes!"

"Oh please," said Lily, rolling her eyes. "Don't you pay attention in Charms? Mending burnt objects was in the assigned reading."

No response.

"Potter?"

Silence.

Lily sighed and leaned against the door. She finally noticed the decorations along the side of the room—motors, old telephones, a train set, a soda machine.... She concluded that this was a Muggle Studies classroom. The course had always been an interest of Lily's, being muggle-born herself, but she never had enough room in her schedule to take it. She looked down at her Head Girl badge and took a moment to shine it. Earning Head Girl was an achievement that Lily was quite proud of, though it came with certain responsibilities. She was in charge of the prefects' training and hall-monitoring schedules. Lily considered these her responsibilities, even though technically half of it was supposed to be done by the Head Boy.

In their first year, Lily and James were aquaintances. In their second year, they were friends. In their third, their friendship fell apart. In their fourth, they ignored each other.

In their fifth year, James was a monster. In their sixth, James was a child.

Now, it was the beginning of their seventh year, and Lily could finally tolerate him. She had to be professional. The Head Boy and Head Girl were supposed to work together for the good of Hogwarts. That's what she kept telling herself.

A few more minutes went by, and Lily assumed that this was past the maximum of James' attention span. So she unlocked the door and stepped outside.

The corridor was quiet. Everyone was still at dinner, it seemed. Lily looked to the left and to the right and saw no one. So she began her walk up the hall, towards the staircases. Suddenly, something tripped her, and she shrieked and fell as the unknown object shoved her down.

Lily was pinned down on her stomach. She twisted her head around and saw that it was James. "Where did you come from?!" she exclaimed.

Before she could say anything more, James purred in her ear, "Admit it, Evans."

His smooth voice seemed to relax all the muscles in her body, but only for a moment. Lily started struggling again and said, "Seriously, why can't you get over it? I do not love you, Potter. I never will. And this is not the way to flatter a woman!"

"That's fine," said James, and Lily could hear the grin on his face. "But I am not moving until you tell me how you _really_ feel about me."

Lily sighed. "Well, number one, I can't stand it when you tackle me..." She heard the door to the corridor open, and a familiar voice filled the hall.

"James, what the hell?" It was their friend Remus Lupin. "I'm sorry, Lily," he said with a laugh.

"Moony, you're interrupting me while I court Evans!"

"You look like a fool," said an amused Remus. "Or a rapist."

Lily took advantage of James' weak moment and squeezed out from under him. "I'll deal with you tomorrow," she said, scowling, and she went off toward the stairs.

Still on the floor, James stared after her, admiring her as her shiny red hair flew up and down with each quick step she took. He then turned to Remus. "You ruined it!"

"_I_ ruined it?" objected Remus. "You know that was a failure on your part. I was only trying to help both of you."

"You don't have to look out for me," said James. "And I know you've been using the map to follow us around."

Remus helped James up. "It's not the map. It's the heightened sense of smell." They started walking toward the staircases too. "And I have a bit of news for you that I think you'll like."

"Oh?"

"No, no, I shouldn't tell you," said Remus with a grin. "It'll go straight to your head."

"What is it, Moony?" pleaded James, interest kindled.

Remus thought about it for a second. "Hmm, this information is probably worth at least a few galleons."

"Fuck you!" James hit him upside the head playfully.

"Alright, alright, just don't tackle me," said Remus. "Okay, I'm about to tell you. Ready?"

"Yes?"

"Lily was aroused."

They both stopped at the foot of the stairs. James stared at Remus, open-mouthed. Remus nodded, smirking. They both gazed up at the highest flight of stairs, where they could see Lily entering the Gryffindor Common Room through the portrait.


End file.
